Hello, How are You?
by mayurie
Summary: [Kuroko no Basuke x Genderless!Reader]; hanya kamu yang merasa sendirian di dunia ini, tidak menyadari pertemuan-pertemuan yang selama ini kamu lakukan dengan mereka.


_(Hello)_

 _I opened the window, looked out and said so quietly_

 _(How are you?)_

 _And in this room you see, there's no one but me_

 _(Morning)_

 _The morning comes along, and rain falls down so heavily_

 _(Tick tock)_

 _Would someone use the key and wind me up; won't you please?_

"Na-na-na-na-na" Aku bergumam sambil berguling di atas kasur, memegang ponsel berwarna biru muda dengan malas. Menghela nafas, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya, melihat sebuah beranda dengan jendela yang tertutup tirai di depan jendelaku.

Aku tidak tahu itu kamar siapa–yah, sebenarnya aku tahu orangnya. Seorang laki-laki yang bersekolah di SMP yang sama denganku. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu namanya, hanya fakta kalau dia berambut biru muda. Bgaimana aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki dengan rambut mencolok seperti itu, aku tidak tahu. "Halo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" gumamku sebelum kembali ke tengah kamar dan melihat sekeliling. Kosong. "Selamat pagi"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintik hujan, yang semakin lama semakin keras, membuatku kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan terlihat, dan angin yang bertiup membuat rintik hujan mengarah masuk ke kamarku yang jendelanya baru saja kubuka.

"Ah, gawat!" teriakku kaget sebelum berlari dan menutup jendela. Walau begitu, dampaknya sudah terlihat. Lantai di dekat jendela basah sebagian, terkena rintik hujan. "Hah…Kaa-san! Tolong ambilkan lap di dapur!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Semenit, dua menit. Selain suara nafasku, hanya terdengar suara jam dindingku yang jarum detiknya terus membuat detakan yang berirama.

Tik tok. Tik tok.

"Hah…Kaa-san pasti masih tidur," kembali menghela nafas, aku berjalan menuju ke luar kamarku. Mengambil kunci dari meja belajar, aku membuka pintu yang selalu kukunci setiap malamnya. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau Kaa-san yang mabuk tidak akan masuk kesini dan mengobrak-abrik kamarku.

Tentu saja, sebagai anaknya, aku masih punya rasa tanggung jawab untuk menghentikan Kaa-san untuk menghancurkan rumah. Yang menyebabkan luka goresan dan memar dimana-mana.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar, aku melihat keadaan sekeliling. Bagus, sepertinya tidak ada yang rusak–

"Ow!" Aku berteriak kesakitan, sebelum menutup mulutku dengan cepat, tidak ingin membangunkan Kaa-san, dimanapun dia berada sekarang.

Hening. Tidak ada suara selain nafasku dan dengkuran Kaa-san. Sepertinya dia ketiduran di sofa.

Menahan rasa sakit, aku mengangkat kaki kananku yang tadi sempat menginjak sesuatu. Beling. Dari warna dan polanya, sepertinya ini beling dari sebuah piring–lebih tepatnya piring hadiah ulang tahunku yang kesebelas dari Tou-san.

Gigit bibir. "…Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

 _(Hello)_

 _There was this girl I saw back then in an old TV cartoon_

 _(How are you?)_

 _I envied her so much, she was loved by everyone_

 _(Sleeping)_

 _I need to stop this day-dreaming now— 'cause soon I have to get ready_

 _(Crying)_

 _But first I have to hide the left over tears_

"Halo! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seorang perempuan dari anime yang kusukai dulu di televisi bertanya dengan senyuman yang cerah. "Kembali bersama–"

Aku memencet tombol off di remote. Rekaman lama dari anime yang dulu kurekam. Sepertinya tombol mulainya tertekan saat tadi aku duduk di atas remote. Jangan tanya kenapa, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menduduki remote televisiku.

Rumah kembali hening. Tadi Kaa-san bangun untuk sesaat, menyapaku dengan selamat pagi sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk kembali tidur. Tidak masalah, lagipula memang Kaa-san biasanya begitu. Sejak Tou-san pergi dari rumah, dan kawin lari dengan seorang wanita yang adalah sekretaris pribadinya di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja.

"Enak ya, kalau disukai semua orang…" gumamku berkhayal. "Kalau saja di sekolah aku menjadi orang yang paling populer dan cantik, bisa bicara dengan siapa saja, dan punya banyak teman–"

Tik.

"Yah, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," jawabku dengan pahit sambil membayangkan keadaanku di sekolah sekarang. Dengan reputasi sebagai "anak pindahan baru yang pemalas dan tidak bisa diandalkan", aku ragu orang akan mendekatiku. "Ayo segera siap-siap dan berangkat ke sekolah, atau aku akan telat."

Tik. Tik.

"–tapi pertama-tama, aku harus menyembunyikan mata merah bekas tangisan ini."

 _And; somehow it's now a habit to say 'oh well'_

 _The words that I was told back then suddenly come into my mind_

 _"I don't have any expectations from you anymore."_

 _Well I guess that these days I don't expect much from myself either but please..._

 _For what reason did you need to tell me that?_

"Baiklah! Ayo sekarang, berkelompoklah dengan teman di sebelahmu!" Sensei berkata sambil menepuk tangannya, tersenyum ramah. "Jangan ada yang sendiri ya! Dan jangan lupa untuk kerja sama!"

Aku punya firasat kalau dua kalimat terakhir itu ditujukan kepadaku. Dan dengan tatapan Sensei ke arahku setelahnya, aku yakin itu kalimat untukku.

"Kenapa selalu begini…" gumamku sebelum memalingkan pandanganku dari meja menuju ke laki-laki berambut biru tua di sebelahku. Sensei berpikir kalau aku dipasangkan dengan murid yang sama-sama malasnya denganku, aku akan berubah sedikit rajin.

"Hei, Sensei bilang kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Bahkan setelah terus dikelompokkan bersama, aku tidak tahu namanya. Tidak, aku tidak menulis namanya dalam pekerjaanku, karena dia sama sekali tidak membantu. Sama sekali.

"Berisik. Biarkan aku tidur."

Aku menghela nafas. Ya sudahlah. Memang dia tidak membantu, tapi dia juga tidak mendapatkan nilai. Terserah dia saja mau tidur ataupun apa. Yah, akibatnya aku bisa ditatap dengan kecewa lagi oleh Sensei, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu, tapi tolong berusaha lebih keras lagi ya?"

Aku masih bisa mendengar perkataan Sensei dari saat dia memanggilku ke ruang guru untuk konsultasi. Dan tentu saja, wajah terkejutnya yang kelepasan bicara saat aku berwajah tidak senang.

"A-Ah! Bukannya aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu darimu, tapi-"

Terlambat. Aku tahu Sensei ataupun semua orang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dariku–yah, bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dariku, tapi mereka tidak harus mengatakan itu tepat di depan mukaku. Apa kalian senang menyakiti hatiku seperti itu? Untuk apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?

 _There's some words, important, that I could almost say out loud_

 _But what came out of my mouth was nothing more than lies_

 _Always wasting words like these, precious words of mine I lose,_

 _and I go on and live my life like this; it still goes on—_

Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan.

Hobiku untuk membaca, masalah sepele tentang guru di kelas, tugas kelompok yang belum selesai walaupun sudah deadline, pekerjaan rumah yang sulit, gosip tentang anak kelas sebelah–perasaanku. Aku selalu berbicara sendiri di dalam kepalaku. Dan tentu saja, merespon sendiri. Memang aneh, tapi itu kenyataan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang, membuatku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Kenapa? Aku bertindak biasa saja kan? Apa ada yang salah? Jangan katakan nasi setelah makan siang yang kumakan di bangku kelasku sendiri ada yang menempel di bibirku?

"Ano…" gumamnya dengan wajah gugup.

Ah, pasti dia menganggapku orang aneh. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya–bohong, aku sering melihatnya dengan banyak anak perempuan di kelasku. Hanya saja, aku berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengan orang populer seperti itu. Untungnya dia tidak bersama dengan perempuan lainnya. Aku bisa dibantai kalau dilihat bersama laki-laki ini. Entah kenapa, tapi aku bisa merasakan hal seperti itu. Hal-hal yang membuat indraku berteriak bahaya.

"Ah, maaf. Kamu bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku sambil berkedip. Pura-pura tidak dengar dan minta untuk mengulangi perkataan mereka. Biasanya itu membuat orang lain tahu kalau kamu tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Dia tersenyum dengan cerah dan kembali bertanya, "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku kembali berkedip, terkejut. Senyumannya tidak jatuh, malah sepertinya semakin cerah saja. Tidak tahan, tidak tahan–aku tidak suka orang penarik perhatian seperti laki-laki ini. Bahaya, bahaya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, permisi," gumamku dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepala, berjalan menjauh darinya yang hanya terdiam di tempat. Bagus, tidak usah ikuti aku. Diam saja disana, dan biarkan aku sendirian. Aku tidak butuh teman, aku baik-baik saja sendiri–

Bohong, bohong, bohong. Semuanya, semua yang kukeluarkan-semuanya hanyalah kebohongan yang bodoh dan pahit. Bodohnya aku.

Aku tertawa pahit.

 _Why is silence always hiding what you're feeling?_

 _Is mocking laughter in their voices what you're seeing?_

 _So, you want to be alone is that your meaning?_

 _Say, is that appealing?_

 _And now see me, I'm drowning in a sea called 'confusion'_

 _It hurts so very much, I'm barely even breathing here_

 _What I'd give just to hear someone else's voice_

 _Really, I am so weak..._

"Ah–" Aku langsung menutup mulutku untuk mengurangi suara kesakitan yang keluar. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan, bagus. Aku melepaskan sepatu kananku, untuk melihat paku payung–bukan, bukan. Aku berkedip, dan paku payung dalam bayanganku berubah menjadi kerikil. Sepertinya saat berangkat ada kerikil yang masuk ke sepatuku.

"Ahaha!" Aku melompat terkejut sebelum melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang menertawakanku. Bahkan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Hanya bayanganku saja, aku menghela nafas lega, sebelum menggigit bibirku dengan gugup. Aku tidak suka diperhatikan, itu kenapa aku memilih sendiri.

Sendirian. Tidak punya teman. Mungkin hanya aku seorang yang berpikir kalau begini lebih baik. Tidak papa, kamu baik-baik saja. Kalimat yang selalu ada di dalam kepalaku untuk menenangkanku seorang. Meyakinkanku, kalau aku baik-baik saja sendiri.

Walau padahal, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sakit, sakit. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Rasanya seperti tenggelam, sendirian di laut yang gelap. Dalam kegelapan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Menenangkanku.

"Aah…aku memang lemah."

 _While I try to get ready to fully face the day,_

 _In my sleepy mind these thoughts begin to form;_

 _"Maybe I should just make up excuses and stay home."_

 _Oh come on, I know it's not right, no_

 _I just thought to say it aloud, that's all it is I swear._

 _I know, I do, so please don't be mad at me_

Mengusap mataku, aku menguap sambil menutupi mulut. Kaa-san selalu bilang kalau menguap dengan mulut menganga itu tidak sopan, jadi aku selalu memastikan untuk menutupi mulutku saat menguap agar tidak diomeli.

"Hwaah…" Aku kembali menguap dengan lebar, dan bahkan tanganku tidak sanggup menutupi mulutku yang menganga. Untung Kaa-san sedang ada dinas ke luar kota. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia selalu tahu saat aku menguap dengan tidak sopan. Kekuatan alami seorang ibu? Siapa yang tahu.

Dengan pikiranku yang masih mengantuk, aku berpikir tentang sekolah. Malas, malas. Akhirnya di sekolah akan terjadi rutinitas yang sama. Berangkat. Belajar. Istirahat. Piket. Pulang. Terus seperti itu. Lagipula, pelajaran di sekolah terlalu banyak! Kalau aku jadi Menteri Pendidikan, aku akan membuat kurikulum dimana semua orang bebas memilih mata pelajaran mereka masing-masing.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku buat alasan untuk tidak sekolah…" gumamku dengan malas, kembali menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Lagipula Kaa-san sedang dinas, tidak ada yang menghalangiku–

Jder!

Aku terlompat kaget saat mendengar petir di luar. Rintik hujan mulai terdengar dan semakin deras. Apa Tuhan tahu rencanaku untuk membolos? Tolong kasihani aku, itu hanya bercanda! Hanya pikiran anak kelas 3 SMP yang stres dengan ujian!

 _Regardless of whether you are happy or the opposite_

 _the sun will rise over you and equally as cruel_

 _I am at my limit just living life each passing day_

 _And you want more, but what are you still expecting from me?_

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa aku harus lupa membawa bekalku? Padahal aku sudah memasak burger teriyaki kesukaanku, dan bahkan aku terus mengingat agar membawanya ke sekolah. Memang aku sudah membeli roti di koperasi, tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali–

Roti melon yang ada di tanganku menghilang dan berpindah ke tangan laki-laki berambut ungu yang sudah berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali suara mulutnya yang mengunyah rotiku.

Benar kan. Dia selalu berhasil menemukanku saat aku membeli roti untuk makan siang, dan sekarang sangat terbiasa dengan itu sampai dia mengambil rotiku tanpa berkata apa-apa, tahu kalau aku hanya akan pasrah.

Serius saja, aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia. Dan aku yakin dia tidak mengenalku. Tapi kenapa dia selalu melihatku dengan tatapan penuh harapan, berharap aku akan memberikannya makan siangku?

Lelah, lelah dengan semua ini. Aku sudah lelah dengan rutinitas, dengan sekolah, dengan hidup. Hidup tidak akan peduli dengan seseorang sepertiku–entah aku senang ataupun sebaliknya, matahari akan tetap terbit dan memaksaku untuk masuk ke rutinitas yang biasanya.

Dan sekarang ini. Dia selalu mengambil rotiku, dan mengharapkan yang lainnya. Selalu, selalu. Kenapa kamu tetap yakin untuk mengharapkan sesuatu dari orang sepertiku?

 _Why do you keep everything inside you guarded?_

 _And isn't everybody's love just what you wanted?_

 _Who was the first one giving up before it all started?_

 _Have you realized yet?_

 _If there's a time-card made for life_

 _Then I wonder what time is it mine clocks out_

 _Who is it writing out the checks to pay the salary of this, of my life?_

"Ah—" Aku terdiam saat melihat laki-laki berambut hijau yang ada di depanku. Teman sekelasku dulu saat kelas satu dan dua, walaupun saat kelas tiga ini kami sudah tidak sekelas lagi. Sama dengan laki-laki berambut biru tua di sebelahku, dia dulu adalah partner kerjaku saat kerja kelompok. Tidak seperti dia peduli. Aku yakin dia sudah melupakanku–

"Tolong hati-hati, kamu hampir saja menjatuhkan lucky itemku untuk hari ini. Jangan ulangi kejadian saat kelas satu dulu," katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, melihatku dengan pandangan penuh penilaian, sebelum berjalan pergi. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, seperti kamu ingin aku membuka semua rahasiaku.

Aku tahu aku terus membangun dinding di antara aku dan yang lain. Aku tahu aku sebenarnya hanya ingin dicintai, hanya ingin disayangi–aku tahu kalau akulah yang salah.

Aku yang menyerah sebelum semuanya dimulai, dengan pikiranku yang egois dan sikap pesimis yang mendorong orang lain pergi.

Kalau misalnya ada kartu yang menunjukkan waktu hidupku, kira-kira apa yang akan tertulis disana ya? Lima puluh tahun? Sembilan puluh tahun?

Hidupku yang tidak menyenangkan ini, siapa yang akan membayar semua perjuangan dan jasa yang sudah kulakukan untuk diriku sendiri?

"Aku berhak untuk mendapatkan bayaran atas semua yang sudah kualami sampai saat ini, kamu tahu," gumamku sambil tertawa pahit.

 _(Thank you)_

 _I want to say out loud a 'thank you'_

 _(Thank you)_

 _I want to give someone this 'thank you'_

 _(Thank you)_

 _If only for one time, then that would be fine_

 _From the very bottom of my broken heart I want to cry out, sing out loud a big 'thank you' so much_

Aku tidak pernah berterima kasih.

Saat ada seseorang yang membantuku, memberiku sesuatu, atau yang lainnya–aku tidak pernah berkata terima kasih. Hanya anggukan yang menyatakan kalau aku berterima kasih.

Saat aku sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba aku menyenggol seseorang, membuatku hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak dipegang oleh laki-laki berambut merah yang menabrakku. Gawat, gawat. Kalau begini, aku harus berterima kasih dan aku tidak tahu apa dia senang atau keberatan menerima rasa terima kasih–

"Hei. Tidak sopan menghiraukan orang yang menolongmu kan," katanya dengan nada yang kuat. Bahaya, bahaya. Seluruh tubuhku menyuruhku untuk lari, untuk pergi dari sini dan menjauh dari laki-laki ini. Lari, lari, lari–

Tidak bisa. Jangan, jangan. Aku sudah lelah berlari. Paling tidak, berubahlah. Mulai dari sekarang, ini awal perubahanku. Ayo, ayo. Katakanlah.

Keluarkan kata terima kasih yang selama ini kamu simpan dalam hatimu yang sudah retak itu, diriku. Dua buah kata penuh beban yang selama ini. Katakanlah!

"T-Terima kasih banyak!"

Ah…gawat. Sepertinya aku terlalu keras. Bahkan laki-laki itu melihatku dengan wajah yang terkejut dan semua orang mulai melihat kami. Aku ingin lari saja, sembunyi dan pergi, kabur dari semua ini–

"Ahaha. Kamu benar-benar menarik," katanya dengan senyuman kecil. Untuk sesaat, kupikir aku melihat matanya yang berwarna emas berubah menjadi merah–

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan," katanya dengan dingin sebelum berjalan pergi. Ah, jadi itu hanya halusinasi belaka ya. Tidak papa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin orang lain. Tidak papa, tidak papa.

Aku sudah berterima kasih.

 _Why is silence always hiding what you're feeling?_

 _Isn't it true you want to know somebody's listening?_

 _Look around you, don't you see that no one is laughing?_

 _Won't you start talking?_

 _No one will understand a thing unless you speak out_

 _Just thinking it will never reach anyone_

 _Troublesome and hopeless things, it's sad but true; that us humans are_

Aku memilih untuk diam daripada bicara. Diam itu emas–atau begitulah peribahasanya. Lebih baik diam daripada bicara dan menyakiti seseorang. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan karena aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu perasaanku.

Suara tawa merendahkan adalah hal yang paling aku benci. Melihat satu orang saja yang berbeda dari yang normal, dan mereka akan menertawakannya. Benci, benci–aku tidak suka suara tawa itu.

Dunia ini akan lebih baik kalau semua orang bisa mendengarkan apa yang orang lain ingin katakan.

"Halo."

"Ah—" Aku terbelak saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. "H-Halo…ada apa?"

"Kamu tetanggaku kan? Aku melihatmu dari dulu, tapi tidak tahu apakah harus mendekatimu atau tidak…" gumamnya ragu sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu."

"H-Haa…" jawabku bingung. Kenapa sekarang? Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini–yah, aku juga aneh, jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa menilainya seperti itu.

"Kamu tahu...kalau kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, orang tidak akan tahu apa yang kamu inginkan," Aku terbelak dan ingin menyela, tapi dia lebih cepat. "Aku tahu, tapi bergumam tidak terhitung. Aku selalu mendengarmu di pagi hari, jadi jangan berpikir kalau suaramu tidak akan terdengar."

"B-Bagaimana kamu–k-kenapa–"

"Mungkin kamu merasa menyusahkan dan sulit untuk dipahami–tapi bukankah semua manusia begitu? Tidak papa, kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Aku terbelak dan membuka mulutku, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia paham… Dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Rasanya aneh, seperti ada yang bergemuruh di dalam perutku. Tapi bukan rasa tidak enak, aku merasa agak nyaman. Mungkin karena dia memahamiku–belum pernah ada orang seperti itu.

Tapi, apa benar dia berpikiran seperti itu? Jangan katakan dia hanya mengatakan itu untuk latihan drama atau merasa kasihan kepadaku dan mencari tahu dari buku–takut. Rasa takut akan penolakan. Aneh, aku selalu takut akan tatapan orang lain, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku takut menerima penolakan dari seseorang. Takut, takut, takut. Apa aku bisa mencapai apa yang dia harapkan? Apa aku cukup baik untuk dia?

Menggigit bibirku, aku menutup mataku dengan erat sebelum melihatnya dengan ragu-ragu–

Dia tersenyum. _"Halo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

(Hello/How are you?)

* * *

 **A/N: Muahahaha! Author kembali setelah–hii, serius dah selama ini? Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah terkena writer block berat! m(_ _;)m. Anyway, jangan lupa favorit dan reviewnya ya! Tolong dengan banget wkwk. Sankyuu and sayonaraaa~**

 **Oh ya. Dan menurut Author, bagian Akashi disini awkward dan agak aneh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sulit mikir situasi yang sesuai dengan lirik lagu di bagian itu #tehepero #plakk**

 **Yah, kalau ada typo tolong lapor ya, karena nulis fanfic ini di ponsel (nge-publish aja pinjem laptop adek) #gakmodal**

 **\- Ayame**


End file.
